ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Mini/Fullmetal Alchemist
The minis for Fullmetal Alchemist are mini-chimerae (singular chimera). Their forms vary, being combinations of any two or more animals. Generally, they seem to be about the size of a medium dog, give or take: big enough to drag a fanbrat around, but small enough to be picked up. Some may have limited speech capability,"An Alchemist's mission" by Salix, Jul 30, 2005 implying that they may be part human, but none have been observed to utter more than one word at a time. The ones at AFA, at least, wear collars with tags bearing their names. They probably should not be fed Bleeprin, because they may become addicted,"Secrets, Secrets Are No Fun" by Anjilly, Apr 27, 2008 though it is possible that All was simply scarred due to witnessing horrible things in badfic. Canon Origin Chimerae in FMA are beasts created by fusing two or more animals together with alchemy. Any kind of alchemy involving living beings is very difficult due to the complexities of cellular biology, and most attempts at creating chimerae fail due to mismatched or missing organ systems. However, some powerful and skilled alchemists have pulled it off. The creation of animal-animal chimerae is accepted, but the creation of animal-human chimerae is banned, along with all human transmutation. Of course, that hasn't stopped some people from trying it. Shou Tucker, the Sewing-Life Alchemist, is credited with producing the first chimera capable of human speech. However, its only words were "kill me," and it died shortly after its creation because it refused to eat. For more information, see "Chimera" on the Fullmetal Alchemist Wiki. Warning: the article contains spoilers. Known Minis This is a list of minis that have been named in "The Alchemists' Fanfiction Academy" or in PPC missions. Character Minis ; Armstrong, Alex Louis .]] * Louis Armstrong ** Has the body and head of a Great Dane, a peacock’s tail, and large black horns protruding from its head and pincers jutting out from its mouth. And a blond mustache, and a curly lock of hair dangling from its forehead. ; Curtis, Izumi * I zumi (adopted by Salix and Tanya Davies) ; Elric (any) * Elricks (at AFA) ; Elric, Alphonse * All (adopted by Singsong Jacobs and Joyce Odelia Reesin) ** Part cat, part armadillo, and some other unidentifiable animals. ; Elric, Edward * Eddo (at AFA) ** A little ball of fur. * FullMetal (adopted by Singsong Jacobs and Joyce Odelia Reesin) ** Very small, dog-like. ; Envy * Envoy (at AFA) ** A small lion-like creature. ; Fuery, Kain * Fuey (at AFA) ** Possibly duck-like. * Furry (at AFA) ** A big hairball. ; Gluttony * Glutoony (at AFA) ; Hawkeye, Riza * byFirst Lieutenant RizaHawkeye(currently peeling an apple) (adopted by Trojanhorse) ** A griffon-like mix between a golden retriever and a hawk. ; Hughes, Maes * Haughes (at AFA) ; Rockbell, Pinako * Pinaka (at AFA) ; Rockbell, Winry * Winery (at AFA) ** Likes mechanical objects. ; Tucker, Nina * Nina Tuker (at AFA) Place Minis ; Amestris * Ametris (adopted by Boarder eatpraylove) ** A silver dragon with a single horn, a mane, and a forked tail; resembles the design on the State Alchemist watch. Other Minis ; Alchemy * Alechemy (at AFA) * Wetryhumantransmutation (at AFA) ; Colonel * Kernel (at AFA) ; Philosopher's Stone * Alchemy stone (adopted by Salix and Tanya Davies) ** Capable of monosyllabic speech; possibly part human. References Fullmetal Alchemist